Faz um Ano
by Madame Mim
Summary: Faz um ano que ele se deu conta. Faz um ano que ele tenta se declarar. RHr. Spoilers de OdF.


_**Faz um ano**_

Faz um ano que eu guardo essa pequena caixinha em meu baú lá no fundo, depois das meias, camisas e outras peças de roupa. Está embalada num tecido de seda bem cuidadosamente guardado no baú tão bagunçado.

Faz um ano que eu venho criando coragem pra me confessar. Pra colocar pra fora esse segredo tão bem guardado quanto essa caixa, esse segredo tão difícil de se lidar e controlar.

Faz um ano que eu venho tentando lhe confessar. Mas então ela se vira e me pergunta o que eu quero, e a coragem parece se esvair de mim e eu começo a apenas pensar em como ela é linda e que não a mereço.

Faz um ano que ela é a dona do meu coração e de minha total sanidade.

Faz um ano que eu descobrir amar, Hermione Granger.

Pode parecer até engraçado, saber que eu finalmente fraquejei e deixei-me convencer da verdade. Que eu gosto dela. Ninguém sabe disso, ninguém tem um conhecimento se quer que eu admito meus sentimentos por Hermione. Há pessoas que comentam que nos gostamos, aliás, posso arriscar a dizer que toda a Grifinória. Nossas brigas pioraram de um jeito absurdo, sem contar que ficaram mais freqüentes.

Eu já tentei falar a Harry sobre meus sentimentos, mas Harry só não está mais ocupado porque não dá. Na verdade, teve uma hora que ele teve tempo para eu contar, mas ele me fez uma cara tão assassina, por estar de mau humor depois de uma aula de Oclumência com Snape (eu não o culpo, claro). Nisso eu desisti.

Como um fantasma, a lembrança de uma semana atrás, um dia em que Hermione acidentalmente dormiu em meu colo vem me tortura. Poder ver-la serenamente dormindo, em meu colo, em minhas mãos, sendo protegida por mim é como um calmamente nas horas estressantes.

Até o aluno do primeiro ano que lutava com seu coleguinha cair sobre ela. Ela levantou assustada e foi logo retirando pontos e não me disse nenhuma palavra, apenas pegou suas coisas e subiu para seu dormitório. Aquilo me feriu de certa forma.

Me pareceu que ela nem percebeu o ocorrido. Pela forma que ela reagiu. Mas Ginny me contou ter-la visto muito corada entrar no dormitório, enquantoGinny descia.

Mas talvez eu esteja deduzindo demais, ela poderia estar corada por ter sido acordada pelos garotos brigando e por ter feito o escândalo que fez.

Há tantas coisas que acontecem que por alguns segundos eu posso sentir a felicidade de ter-la para mim. Como na ocasião que fomos visitar Harry a noite na Ala Hospitalar e tivemos de nos compreensar na parede com a capa de Harry para Finch não nos ver ou tocar. Ou a vez em que ela tropeçara, enquanto nós íamos a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, e eu a ampara.

Eu sei que parece estúpido, mas são esses acontecimentos que me fazem, por alguns minutos me sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo. Hermione pode não ser bonita, mas ela me atrai.

Eu gostaria de poder mostrar que eu sou um verdadeiro Grifinório e chegar até ela e me declarar, confessar tudo dentro de mim. Já me chamei tantas vezes de covarde por não fazer essa simples tarefa. Mas talvez não seja covardia, mas sim insegurança. Covardia e insegurança são coisas diferentes.

Olho para Neville que entra no quarto em volto a seus pensamentos também. Mas ele para sorrindo e me cumprimenta.

- Boa tarde, Ron. O que está fazendo aqui? Hermione está estudando sozinha... você não irá fazer companhia?

- Bem, ela está estudando..

- Mesmo assim.. é estranho não ver vocês dois e mais Harry juntos como antes.

- São as obrigações.

- Sim, Harry está bem atarefado não é?

- Bastante.

- Hmm... Ron, já que você está no time da grifinória. Gostaria de lhe perguntar se..

- O que Neville?

- Bem, eu queria tentar o cargo de um dos dois batedores. Minha avó disse que seria bom para eu descontar minha raiva contida por certas coisas. Nas férias eu acabo descontando num saco de boxe que ela me deu e..

- Já entendi Neville. Não sabia que você... er.. tinha vontade de rebater coisas por raiva contida.

- Sabe como é, as circunstâncias. – Neville corou. Junto a Ron que se repreendeu.

Por alguns minutos ele se esquecera da história trágica de Neville. Ter os pais naquele estado. E ser um objeto de caçoamento para os sonserinos e Snape. Mesmo que agora o garoto parecesse ter dado uma reviravolta, ainda estava "mal" na opinião de Ron.

- Então está bem, Neville. Esteja na seleção amanhã.

- Oh, nossa, Ron. Isso é... bem, muito obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo. isso é simplesmente maravilhoso! – Neville pareceu esquecer o que estava fazendo no dormitório, pois desceu louco a procura de Ginny ou Luna, as duas amigas de verdade dele.

Ron resolveu descer. E assim fez indo ao lado de Hermione sem coragem de tira-la de seu estudo. Apenas começou a fazer seus deveres ao lado dela, e de vez em quando tirando dúvidas com amada que pacientemente o explicava.

* * *

Ron abriu seus olhos lentamente. O que ele estava fazendo ali? A única coisa que se lembrava antes de se ver na Ala Hospitalar (que reconheceu pelo teto pintado em branco) era estar voando sobre os aros até um balaço ir até ele e... ele cair junto a um enorme medo de morrer.

Se sentou entendendo. Deveria ter desmaiado. Mas estava preocupado, teriam ganho? Estava com um time bom, não maravilhoso, mas bom. Tinham chances de ganhar, será que eles ganharam?

Ouviu um barulho e logo Hermione apareceu.

- Ron! Você finalmente acordou!

- Hmm?

- Você está mais de uma semana desacordado! Harry está na aula de Adivinhação, disse que logo virá. Estávamos preocupados, você nos deu um susto enorme.

- Hehhe, dessa vez a coisa se reverteu, quem está na Ala Hospitalar sou eu, não Harry. – Ron começou a mexer os dedos nervosadamente.

Algo o dizia para aproveitar e contar a Hermione seus sentimentos. Talvez porque estivessem sozinhos naquele momento. Talvez porque naqueles breves momentos quando sofreu o acidente, o fez pensar que ele deveria logo se confessar. Mas sentia tanta insegurança. E além do mais, mesmo ela não gostando dele, poderia dizer que sim. Afinal ele estava enfermo e ninguém gosta de contrariar um enfermo.

- Você tem muitos deveres a fazer, olhe só. – Hermione começou a retirar livros e mais livros de sua mochila. Mas Ron não a ouvia, estava em volto a seus pensamentos. – Você tinha que ver, sabia que Gina deu um soco na cara do Malfoy? E que Harry anda direto com a Luna? E..

- Hermione..

- O que foi? Você está cansado? – Ela pareceu ficar preocupada, e por uns instantes parou de retirar livros e anotações da mochila, tranqüilizando Ron.

- Sim, eu estou cansado. Mas não é isso.

- Então o que é? – Hermione pegou a mão dele e a apertou – Há algo errado?

- É.. sim.. – Ron disse fazendo sua mão se soltar da dela e corar. – Eu tenho que te confessar algo.

- Não me diga que você fez algo a Bichento ou fez algo no cargo de monitoria.

- Não, Hermione. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Isso tem a ver com nós dois.

- Nós dois? – Ela pareceu corar.

- É. – Ele começou a entrelaçar os dedos um nos outros nervoso. – faz mais ou menos um tempo, okay, um ano. Que eu percebi... que bem.. – Parou tentando buscar palavras e coragem para falar.

- Percebeu o quê Ron? – os olhos dela pareciam suplicantes.

– Que eu... que eu gosto de você! Isso, falei, pronto!

Hermione para sua surpresa começou a rir. Ele pensou se ela estava achando que ele estava brincando e isso o deprimiu, sentiu uma pontada no coração.  
- Não precisava dizer isso Ron. – Ela sorriu – Eu sei, sempre soube.

- Você sabe? – Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Claro. Então imagino que você saiba que é recíproco, certo?

- O quê? Você está... falando sério? – Ron fez menção de se levantar, pois estava deitado.

- Sim, você nunca percebeu? – Hermione parecia meio chocada. – Bem, talvez você realmente seja tapado.

- Hey! – Ele a repreendeu. – Mas de qualquer jeito, eu tenho um presente de aniversario, atrasado para você.

- Seria isso? – Ela perguntou corada pegando a mesma caixinha preta que ele guardava com tanto cuidado – Espero que não se importe, estive procurando seus livros e fui obrigada a procurar no baú com a ajuda de Harry, e achei isso. E como estava escrito meu nome...

- Ah, está tudo bem – Ron ergueu a mão e Hermione colocou a caixinha em sua mão. – Eu iria te dar isso mesmo, um dia... – Ele riu. – Demorou bastante para eu criar coragem, você sabe, pra confessar. Faz mais de um ano, que eu venho tentando, desde aquele perfume, lembra? Um pouco antes dele eu havia comprado isso com minhas economias, mas faltou coragem pra dar. E então de ultima hora comprei o perfume.

- E o que seria isso? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Eu ia te presentear isso como prova de amizade sabe? – Ron pareceu não se importar com as palavras dela. Ele abriu a caixinha e algo dourado surgiu. – isso é uma medalha dos namorados, segundo a vendedora. – Ele destacou o coração e deu a ela uma parte escrita Hermione. – Eu ia dar como prova de amizade, mas resolvi esperar te confessar meus sentimentos, até porque seria suspeito se eu a desse como amizade. Bem, agora, nós colocamos no pescoço. – Ele colocou a medalinha nela, com seu nome escrito.

- Isso é tão.. incomum. Mas bonito, Ron. – Ela sorriu corada. – Não esperava isso de você.

- Nem eu. Aliás, foi muito estranho quando eu entendi que gostava de você e comecei a querer contar, comprar presentes, flores. – Ele corou – Mas agora que eu me declarei para você, as coisas parecem tão mais simples. Afinal..

- Ron? – Ela o interrompeu.

- Hm?

- Cale a boca, nós falamos demais e agimos pouco – Ela parecia que estava um pouco constrangida com o que falara, pois estava bem corada.

- Você quer dizer que você quer...

Ron não pode terminar a frase por que logo os dois estavam se beijando, com uma platéia composta por Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey e Harry, os olhando um pouco aliviados por saberem que de certa forma, as brigas iriam diminuir. Mas felizes por aqueles dois pombinhos, finalmente estarem juntos.

**~Fim.**

N/A: Tudu XD Ficou meio idiota, e corrida, mas eu fiz ela em cima da hora para o concurso. Dezembro de 2004.


End file.
